


Hail Ambassador Sarek

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [50]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Ambassador Sarek

Hail Ambassador Sarek,  
As dictated by Healer Skaron.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Hail Ambassador Sarek,

I did not wish to cause you distress. I am not refusing your request to aid your son's bondmate. You had previously stated that he was Human, and with such information alone, my aid would not be required. As he is partially Betazoid, my aid is possible. I will do this.

However, I am unable to ascertain your location. I am only aware that you are currently away from New Vulcan.

In the meantime, please refrain from allowing your son to meld for a short while until I see this mate of his. Can you give me a brief description of the traumas he has experienced that are causing the most trouble for him? If you will do this, I may be able to formulate a temporary solution for you to implement during your own melds with him.

Peace,  
Healer Skaron


End file.
